Erotic Scene From Lady ByunBae
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Kisah iseng baekhyun dengan kostum maidnya—[Insert New Story] Omegaverse /YAOI/20 AREA/CHANBAEK ONLY
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION BUT CHANBAEK IS REAL BRAT!**

 **.**

 **Don't forget leave review** for support another chanbaek's stories

.

 **WARNING! 20+ AREA**

 **Bahasa vulgar /asal ketik/**

.

 **Typo always be my style~**

.

Enjoy to read nyaaahhh~

.

.

"Hmm..yah tidak apa apa, mungkin lain kali kau bisa datang kemari"

 _"..."_

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak apa apa, lagipula hari ini aku sedang sibuk merapihkan barang barang di kamarku"

 _"..."_

"Jangan begitu, aku tidak marah sungguh, yasudah sampai jumpa!"

 _"..."_

 _Piip_

 _Bugh!_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan ukuran cukup besar dari dalam lemarinya. Ia meniup niup perlahan debu debu kecil yang menempel diatas kotak itu. Baekhyun diam beberapa saat menerka dan mencoba mengingat apa isi kotak tersebut.

Karena penasaran akhirnya pemuda bermarga byun itu segera membuka tutup kotak itu.

"Eh! Ini kan..." pemuda sipit itu tertawa geli setelah melihat isi kotak berwarna putih itu.

Isinya adalah kostum maid berwarna hitam yang pernah ia gunakan saat acara teater musikal di sekolahnya dulu, lengkap dengan overknee dan sepatunya. Sudah lama sekali kostum ini menjadi penghuni tetap kotak dalam lemarinya ternyata. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat ngingat masa masa itu, betapa sialnya ia sampai harus memerankan seorang maid wanita lengkap dengan kostumnya.

Sampai sampai satu sekolah menamainya 'lady byun' dan yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah, teman satu permainannya Chanyeol juga mengolok ngoloknya. Cukup! Nostalgia dadakan ini membuat baekhyun merindukan teman teman sekolahnya dulu dan juga si dobi berkuping besar dan bertumbuh tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan; Chanyeol.

Baekhyun termenung tiba tiba, ngomong ngomong soal chanyeol. Baekhyun mendadak merindukannya, padahal hari ini chanyeol bilang ia akan mengunjungi baekhyun di rumahnya tapi karena urusan mendadak ia membatalkan rencana berkunjungnya. Sayang sekali..

"Ngomong ngomong apa kostum ini masih muat ditubuhku? Muat tidak yah?" terka baekhyun sambil menatap lekat kostum yang tertumpuk di dalam kotak itu.

Baekhyun meraih kostum itu lalu mencocokannya di depan tubuhnya sambil berlagak di depan cerminnya.

"Aku pikir ini masih muat! Aku penasaran"

Baekhyun bergegas melepas seluruh pakaian santainya, lalu meraih kostum maid itu dan memakainya.

"Sedikit uhhh sempit.." baekhyun terlihat susah payah memakai kostum maid yang ternyata agak sedikit sempit ditubuhnya.

Baekhyun tidak sadar body memang, tentu saja kostum itu akan sempit ditubuhnya mengingat berat badan dan tinggi badannya akan bertambah setiap tahunnya. Namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja, rasa penasarannya amat besar hingga terus mendorongnya untuk mencoba kostum itu hingga masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Hhhaaahh~"

Dan taraa! Kostum itu terlihat sedikit sempit ditubuh baekhyun, panjang roknya yang semula sebatas lutut kini naik 1 jengkal diatas lutut, bagian tubuhnya juga terlihat ketat dan tidak nyaman.

"Wahh masih cukup!" sakitnya girang.

Ia memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin sambil memainkan rok mengembang dari kostum itu. Dulu kostum ini tidak seketat sekarang, tapi kalau dilihat lihat lagi kostum ini juga bagus, kainnya juga tidak rapuh dan terlihat masih seperti baru. Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya saat menatap pantulan dirinya dari depan cermin itu.

Baekhyun punya tubuh yang mungil, rasanya kostum itu tidak 'norak' kalau dipakainya. Baekhyun lalu mencari barang barang lain yang ada di dalam kotak itu, manik matanya menatap binar ke arah sebuah over knee hitam. Lalu bergegas dirinya memakai over knee itu.

See? Baekhyun sangat imut memakai kostum itu.

"Ada apa lagi yah disini hmm... Biar aku lihat"

Tangan baekhyun bergerak mengobrak abrik isi kotak tua itu. Dan didalam kotak itu juga ada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dengan aksen pita di diatasnya.

"Eh! Hadiah ini kan belum pernah aku buka" ucap baekhyun kembali mengingat.

Yah, hadiah misterius itu belum pernah baekhyun buka, padahal hadiah itu ia dapatkan saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Entah siapa gerangan yang memberikan hadiah ini, tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun note yang tertulis disana, jujur saja baekhyun takut membukanya. Takut takut bahwa itu adalah sebuah bom atau semacamnya(?), lagipula baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang senang diberi hadiah dari orang yang tidak jelas asal usul dan keberadaannya.

Sudah bertahun tahun berlalu dan kotak merah muda itu masih tetap tertutup sampai saat ini. Karena baekhyun menyimpannya di dalam lemari akhirnya baekhyun benar benar lupa dengan keberdaan hadiah misterius ini.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengintip sedikit, ini kan hadiahku"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi baekhyun membuka tutup kotak itu hati hati.

"Huuahh! Apa ini?" baekhyun jaw drop seketika.

Apa isi kotak itu?

Isi kotak itu adalah sebuah benda berbentuk ekor kucing berwarna putih, tapi kalau diteliti lagi benda ini tidak benar benar terlihat seperti ekor kucing buatan. Tapi...

Vibrator!

Benda itu seperti vibrator! Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap lebih jelas benda lucu itu, ia yakin benda itu adalah sebuah vibrator, diperkuat dengan penemuan sebuah remote kecil didalam kotak merah muda itu. Selain itu ada 2 benda lain didalam sana, sebuah tube berwarna biru dengan tutup berwarna putih dan bando berbentuk telinga kucing.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku!?" baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Hadiah macam apa itu dan siapa yang memberikannya pada baekhyun. Apa yang si pengirim pikirkan tentang baekhyun sampai berani mengirimkan hadiah benda laknat yang menjelma menjadi benda lucu kepada baekhyun? Apa dia pikir baekhyun itu suka dengan hal hal erotis seperti itu?

Baekhyun membolak balik kotak itu, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan petunjuk si pengirim dan benar!

Mata sipit baekhyun semakin menyipit ketika di bagian bawah kotak itu; tepatnya pojok kiri atas. Baekhyun menemukan 2 huruf 'C' dan 'Y', baekhyun membeku dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Sekarang baekhyun tahu siapa si pengirim kurang ajar yang mengirimnya benda laknat ini, dasar si yoda mesum!

Dari dulu otak mesumnya memang tidak pernah berkurang barang 1% pun, alih alih berkurang sekarang bahkan tingkat kemesumnya bertambah mencapai 1000%. Pantas saja sampai sekarang dia belum punya pacar! Mana ada wanita yang mau dipacari oleh pria mesum macam chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya mengirim barang ini padaku? Haish! Dasar orang mesum kurang kerjaan, apa dia ingin aku memakainya begitu? Ciih!"

Wajah manis itu tertekuk tanda kesal, ia yakin betul kalau chanyeol adalah si pengirim kurang kerjaan itu. Karena di sekolah nya dulu chanyeol sering dipanggil dengan kata 'CY', dulu chanyeol adalah kapten basket dan team basketnya sering memanggil chanyeol dengan panggilan 'CY'. Da hell! Siapa lagi orang yang punya panggilan 'CY' selain chanyeol?

"Tapi kalau cuman dipakai dan tidak dinyalakan tidak apa apa kan?" baekhyun mendelik kearah kotak itu.

"Tidak tidak! Tidak boleh, nanti lubang pantatmu sakit baek" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, namun lagi lagi manik matanya mendelik kearah kotak itu.

"Dicoba tidak akan apa apa kan? Lagipula tidak akan ada yang tahu" ucap baekhyun.

Ragu ragu ia mengambil benda itu, mengamatinya beberapa saat lalu menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Sakit tidak yah kalau benda ini masuk kedalam?" baekhyun bertanya tanya, demi tuhan ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat dan memegang benda seperti ini. Walaupun ia pernah melihat sekilas di internet tapi ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat benda ini secara langsung.

Baekhyun masih tampak ragu dengan pilihannya, antara ingin mencoba atau tidak. Tapi benda ini sangat lucu, bayangkan jika baekhyun punya ekor seperti kucing ah~ pasti sangat manis!

"Aku coba saja sebentar"

Untuk memecahkan rasa penasarannya akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencoba benda itu, lagipula benda ini tidak terlalu besar dan sakitnya juga tidak terlalu parah. Baekhyun bersiap melepas celana dalamnya lalu menungging di depan cermin, sambil memperhatikan arah masuknya baekhyun menuntun perlahan tangannya untuk memasukkam benda itu kedalam lubang anusnya.

"Mmhh sakit" bisiknya pelan sambil meringis ketika benda lonjong itu menembus lubang anusnya yang masih virgin.

"Akh!" baekhyun memekik keras saat benda itu berhasil menancap di dalam lubangnya, baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Wahh lucu sekali" sahutnya senang, kalau dilihat sekilas baekhyun benar benar seperti memiliki sebuah ekor kucing berbulu putih yang lembut.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan memutar tubuhnya sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya gemas, meskipun rasanya ada yang mengganjal di lubangnya tapi baekhyun senang karena benda ini ternyata sangat lucu (walaupun dilihat dari manapun benda itu tetaplah benda laknat kan)

 _Trak_

"Eh! Ah!" baekhyun bungkam, wajahnya tiba tiba bersemu merah dan ia hanya berdiri kaku di tempatnya.

Damn! Ia tidak sengaja menginjak remote vibrator itu dan sekarang benda laknat itu bergerak gerak mengobok lubangnya.

"Ahh nghh" tanpa sadar satu desahan lembut melesat dari sela bibirnya.

Kakinya tiba tiba gemetaran dan terasa lemas, tulang tulang kokohnya tiba tiba terasa lembek dan sulit untuk berdiri dan menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menumpu dirinya di cermin lemarinya, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat, wajahnya semu merah dan ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang bangun dan mengeras dari bagian tubuhnya.

"Ahh sial! Dia bangunhh~" racau baekhyun, ia mendongkak merasakan vibrator itu yang terus menerus bergerak didalam lubangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terbuai, ia terbawa oleh pergerakan vibrator didalam lubang anusnya. Hingga sekarang baekhyun menungging di atas tempat tidurnya, tangan kananya bergerak gerak mengurut ngurut lembut penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna dan tangan kirinya yang memegang erat erat remote vibrator itu. Sesekali ia mengatur tingkatan vibrator itu untuk mencari cari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Mmhh ahh ahh ahh... Ohh hhaa!"

Baekhyun mendesah kuat kuat, bibirnya sudah memerah dan peluh bercucuran dari dahi ke leher dan dadanya.

"Ahh yeeahh u-unghh shithh! Enakhh sekalihh ahh ahh"

 _Prak!_

Pikirannya mulai terbang melayang, dibawa oleh kenikmatan birahi yang menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar remote yang dipegangnya jatuh kelantai, tangannya yang bebas meremas remas kain sprei dan kedua kakinya bergerak gerak tak tenang.

"Mmphh hhuungghh annhh"

Fantasi sexnya mulai berterbangan dari dalam otaknya, ia membayangkan wajah chanyeol didepannya. Awalnya ia ingin sekali melayangkan umpatan umpatan kepada chanyeol, namun semakin lama dalam bayangannya wajah chanyeol yang notabetenya adalah temannya sejak sma, semakin lama semakin menggoda.

"Uhh uhh ssshh e-enakkh hha ahh enakhh ungh!"

 _'Tookk tokk'_

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu utama membuat baekhyun sedikit mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia takut kalau itu adalah saudara atau temannya yang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau ada dirumah?"

Suara itu!

"Hhaa ahh chanhh... Yeolhh? Hnggh"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya namun tubuhnya enggan beranjak dari ranjang dan tangannya juga enggan berhenti memanjakan penisnya.

"Baek? Kau didalam?"

"Ahh yeaahh chanyeolhh"

 _'Took tokk'_

Lagi, suara ketuka pintu itu terdengar. Chanyeol ada di depan rumahnya? Tapi tunggu...

Bukankah chanyeol bilang ia tidak jadi berkunjung ke rumahnya karena ada urusan mendadak, kenapa ia bisa ada disini sekarang. Ah mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja, pikir baekhyun.

.

.

"Baek? Kau didalam?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, sudah dua kali ia mengetuk pintu ini dan tak jua baekhyun membukakan pintunya. Chanyeol yakin baekhyun ada dirumah, karena baekhyun bilang ia ada dirumah sedang merapihkan barang barang dikamarnya, tidak mungkin kan kalau baekhyun tidur? Ini kan masih pagi, masih jauh sampai ke waktu tidur siang.

 _Cklek_

"Eh?" chanyeol ber eh ria ketika pintu itu terbuka, padahal ia hanya mendorong pelan pintu itu.

"Ck! Ceroboh sekali, pintu dibiarkan tidak terkunci, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk" celoteh chanyeol lalu melangkah memasuki rumah baekhyun dan menutup kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"Baekhyun?"

 _"Hnnhh ahh ahh hhaa mhh~"_

"Suara apa itu?" ucap chanyeol, ia terdiam mencoba mendengarkan dari mana arah suara itu berasal. Kuping besarnya seakan menjadi pendeteksi arah suara, dan langkahnya tepat membawanya ke pintu kamar baekhyun.

 _"Sshh mmhh mhh ahh"_

Chanyeol mengernyit, suara itu terdengar seperti...

 _Cklek_

"Baekhyun kau tidak-"

Terpaku..

Chanyeol terpaku dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, pemandangan yang memacu adrenalinya. Pemandangan yang membuat gejolak birahinya bangun dari peristirahatan nya (?)

Baekhyun menungging, di hadapannya, diatas ranjang, dengan sebuah vibrator yang menancap di lubang merahnya. Desahannya nyaring, lembut dan terdengar putus asa, tangannya bergerak mengocok penisnya, tangannya meremas remas sprei yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan pelampiasan dari rasa nikmatnya dan kaki kecilnya bergerak gerak tak karuan di atas ranjang.

"Uungghh ahh~ shh hhaa ahh"

"So sexy" lirihnya.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya, mungkin begitu. Karena baekhyun tidak terlihat terkejut ataupun berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi aktifitasnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, paper bag yang semula ada ditangannya kini jatuh kelantai. Chayeol lalu melepas jas hitamnya dari tubuh tingginya lalu melemparnya kelantai, ia berjalan perlahan sambil membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya kemudian ia juga membuka kancing lengan kemejanya lalu menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya.

"Nnggh?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika vibrator itu tiba tiba saja tercabut dari dalam lubangnya. Belum habis keterkejutannya, kedua tangannya ditarik sampai kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol!? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

"Bermain solo baek?"

Wajah baekhyun merah padam sampai ketelinga, ia mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat saat chanyeol bersuara tepat di cuping telinganya. Entah sejak kapan chanyeol ada disini, ia pikir suara chanyeol yang ia dengar hanya halusinasinya karena memikirkan chanyeol saat sedang bermasturbasi. Tapi ternyata itu memang benar benar suara chanyeol.

"Sexy"

"Ahh chanyeollhh!?" Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kebelakang ketika sebelah tangan besar chanyeol mengusap ngusap seduktif paha dalamnya.

"Diamlah baek, oh! Ini hadiah dariku kan? Kau memakainya? Apa kau menyukainya hm?" goda chanyeol, bibir tebalnya bergerak mengecup tengkuk baekhyun, dan tangan bebasnya yang semula mengusap paha dalam baekhyun beralih perlahan lahan ke penis tegang baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

"Ohh chanyeohhh janganhh ahh! Janganhh hngghh~" pupil mata baekhyun melebar ketika tangan panas itu mengocok penisnya yang kurang belaian itu.

"Kau sudah klimaks hm?" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ahh~ baek, sudah lama aku ingin melihatmu seperti ini, mimpiku adalah melihatmu mendesah dibawah tubuhku baekhh~"

Chanyeol menggoda lagi, kali ini ia meniup cuping telinga baekhyun dan sesekali mengulumnya lalu mengigitnya gemas.

"Chanyeolhh ku mohonhh shh~"

"Melihat tubuh mungilmu ini bergerak gerak saat aku menancapkan penis besarku dilubangmu, mendengarmu mendesah meminta lagi dan lagi" tangan chanyeol beralih lagi menggosok gosokkan kedua jarinya di lubang anus baekhyun yang memerah.

"Pleaseehh chanhh~ janganhh disituhh ahh! Atauuhh.."

"Atau apa hm?" tantang chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman baekhyun.

"Atauhh akuhh akan marahh padamuhh"

"Ok baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apahh hhaa ahh apa syartanyahh?"

"Tunjukan padaku aksi terbaikmu baek, aku ingin melihat seberapa menggairahkannya dirimu"

"Baiklahh lepaskanhh tanganmuhh bodoh! Tanganku sshh sakit!" ucapnya pasrah.

Chanyeol terkikik kecil lalu dengan segera melepas kedua tangan baekhyun yang ia tarik dibelakang tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Baekhyun berbalik; merubah posisinya. Sedangkan itu ekspresi chanyeol berubah namun pemuda tinggi itu tetap menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang menantang.

"Kau sexy sekali, lady byun baek" baekhyun menggeram, ck! Ternyata si dobi ini masih ingat panggilannya semasa sekolah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sialan!?" chanyeol tersenyum, saat sebelah kaki baekhyun menapak di dada kirinya dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan ketika chanyeol hendak menundukkan tubuhnya di area selangkangan baekhyun.

"Jangam macam macam, aku tidak bermaksud menghiburmu chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol tertawa nista(?) baekhyun merenggut, ini kali pertamanya melihat chanyeol seperti ini. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang ingin mencelakai korbannya.

"Kau sudah menyepakati persyaratannya baek.." chanyeol menyeringai dan baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar kedalam kerongkongannya, ia bersingkut sedikit sampai punggungnya bersandar pada headbed.

"Kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Sebaiknya kau tunjukan aksi menggairahkanmu baek, kalau tidak aku akan melakukan hal hal yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya"

Sial!

Chanyeol mengancamnya, dan baekhyun sadar kali ini chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda. Dari sorot mata pria tinggi itu baekhyun tahu chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tunjukan aksimu atau aku akan berbuat kasar padamu baek" baekhyun mengutuk dirinya, oh tuhan betapa sialnya dirinya hari ini.

"Kau begitu menggoda dengan kostum ini, dan itu membuatku turn on" baekhyun melirik bagian selangkangan chanyeol yang sudah menggembung, tangan besar chanyeol mengusap ngusapnya dengan sayang dan lidahnya bergerak menjilati area bibir bawahnya.

...

"Nghh anghh haa.."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, bibirnya mengigit bagian rok bawah kostum itu dan kedua tangannya fokus mengocok dan mengurut penisnya sendiri. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dihadapan chanyeol, dan chanyeol hanya diam menontoni aksi baekhyun.

"Ahh~ mana wajah sexymu sayang?"

"Sialanhh kauh park! Nghh~" umpat baekhyun, lalu ia memasang ekspresi menggoda sambil menatap chanyeol lekat.

"Aku ingin melihat lubangmu yang merah itu sayang" ucap chanyeol yang dibalas gelengan keras dari baekhyun. Refleks baekhyun menutup kedua kakinya yang melebar dan dengan cekatan chanyeol membuka paksa kaki baekhyun lebih lebar lagi hingga baekhyun memekik keras.

"Anghh~ mmhh chanhh pleaseehh janganhh beginihh ohh" baekhyun memohon.

Baekhyun terus bertahan dalam posisinya, menjalankan aksinya untuk menggoda chanyeol yang kini sudah terlihat sangat terangsang. Hingga akhirnya baekhyun mengerang dan mendongkak merasakan pelepasannya yang pertama.

"Ahh! Mmhh uhh uhh! Cumhh! Shh akhh!"

Dada baekhyun turun naik tak teratur dan nafasnya terdengar berat, kepalanya terkulai lemas di headbed. Spermanya menyemprot mengotori kostum dan spreinya, ia menghela lega lalu kembali menatap chanyeol yang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman padanya.

"Kau ingin mainanmu kucing manis?" baekhyun menyeringai, ia kemudian merangkak mendekati chanyeol, dan dengan mata sayunya ia menatap selangkangan chanyeol.

"Milikmu besar sekali chanyeol" baekhyun mengusap ngusap tonjolan besar itu dengan lembut

"Kau suka?" baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pasti akan nikmat kalau milikmu yang besar ini menggoyang lubangku" ucap baekhyun seraya membawa bibirnya menggesek tonjolan keras itu dibalik celana yang dipakai chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau dia merasakan bibirmu yang sexy itu terlebih dulu baek?" Baekhyun mendongkak dan tersenyum.

"Ah~ apa aku boleh menjilatnya dan menghisapnya?"

"Kau akan menyukainya baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan bersingkut menyamankan posisinya, kini ia menungging lagi dengan posisi wajahnya yang tepat menghadap pada kejantanan chanyeol

"Kemarilah sayang, aku ingin merasakan penis besarmu yang menggoda ini"

Dan dengan tidak sabarnya baekhyun membuka resleting dan kancing celana kerja milik chanyeol. Ia bergerak gerak susah payah membawa penis besar milik chanyeol keluar dari sarang yang menyesakan. Ditatapnya penis itu dengan binar, dan perlahan lahan lidahnya terjulur menjilati batang berurat itu, turun sampai ke testisnya dan dimainkannya kantung itu dengan lidahnya.

"Akh sshh~" chanyeol mendongkak dengan mata bulatnya yang terbuka lebar ketika baekhyun mengendus ngendus penisnya lalu membawa bibirnya mengecupi kepala penis besar itu dan mengulumnya perlahan.

"Mpphh mphh.." baekhyun terlihat kewalahan saat mencoba memasukan penis chanyeol kedalam mulut basahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa penisku terlalu besar untuk mulut kecilmu hm?"

"A-ahh~ mmhh annhh" desahnya disela akktifitasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Umhh ahhh" chanyeol mendesah ketika penis besarnya masuk kedalam mulut hangat baekhyun, dan ia bisa merasakan gigi baekhyun yang bergesekkan dengan urat urat penisnya juga lidahnya yang menjilati batangnya.

Baekhyun memanju mundurkan kepalanya di selangkangan chanyeol dengan gerakan pasti, sesekali ia membuat gerakan berputar agar seluruh bagian penis chanyeol menyentuh semua bagian dalam rongga mulutnya.

 _Plop_

 _Plop_

 _Plop_

"Chanhhyeolhh?" chanyeol mengernyit saat mendadak baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya lalu mendongkak menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Lubangkuhh minta diisi" ucap baekhyun sambil mengusap ngusap perut berotot milik chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kemari!"

Chanyeol segera menindih tubuh baekhyun, tubuhnya bersiap berada diantara selangkangan baekhyun. Ia membuka kedua kaki baekhyun lebar lebar lalu menekuknya sedikit sampai menempel di dada baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan chanyeol yang celingukan mencari cari sesuatu, dan mata bulat pria jangkung itu tertuju ke arah sebuah kotak merah muda itu, ia berjengket dari tempatnya untuk mengambil sebuah tube biru yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak tahu benda apa itu tapi seingatnya benda itu memang ada bersama alat getar itu juga.

"Mhh" baekhyun meringis pelan ketika rasa dingin menyapa manholenya, chanyeol tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Setelah selesai mengoleskan lubricant diseluruh bagian manhole baekhyun ia bersiap siap dengan penis besarnya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan pemanasan chanyeol, rasanya akan sakit nanti" ucap baekhyun, melihat ukuran penis chanyeol yang tidak bisa diremehkan baekhyun merasa sedikit was was akan rasa sakitnya nanti jikalau dilakukan tanpa pemanasan.

"Lubangmu sudah cukup pemanasan dengan vibrator itu baek, diam saja dan nikmati permainan ini baek" baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Uuhh! Kauuhh hhh.. Besar sekalihh yeolhh" rintih baekhyun, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat bahu chanyeol.

"Lubangmu yang terlalu sempithh ahh sial!" racau chanyeol.

Salah, dia salah jika mengira lubang baekhyun cukup pemanasan, kenyataannya lubang baekhyun masih terasa sempit dan menyesakannya.

"Pelan pelan chanyeol! Akhh! Sakit dasar bodoh!" baekhyun mengumpat.

Tanpa menghiraukan omelan baekhyun, chanyeol mendorong paksa penisnya kedalam lubang baekhyun dan..

 _Jleb_

"Ahh! Chanyeolhh!" desah baekhyun ketika seluruh batang penis itu masuk kedalam lubangnya, dan dalam sekali hentak penis panjang dan besar chanyeol berhasil menumbuk bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Bagian tumpul itu berhasil menemukan dan menekan sweetpot nya.

"Akhh! Besar sekalihh ahh!" baekhyun merintih kecil sambil menjilati kedua jari lentiknya, manik matanya lalu beralih menatap chanyeol.

"Fuck! Harusnya kau melihat ini baek, betapa indahnya saat penis besarku menancap di lubangmu" chanyeol menyeringai, perlahan ia menggerakan pinggulnya bermaksud menggoda baekhyun.

"Nhh benarkah? Ummhh ahh bergeraklah yeolhh"

"Kau tidak sabaran yah?" dan tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Y-yah begituhh chanhhh shh yyaahh ahh disanahh uunghh enakhh!" mata baekhyun terpejam, kepalanya mendongkak dan kakinya bergerak gerak tak tenang.

"Dimana sayang?" goda chanyeol sambil membuat gerakan intens dari pinggulnya; mengin outkan penisnya didalam lubang baekhyun.

"Ahh chanyeolhh tusukhh lagihh disanahh akuhh mohonh mmhh~"

"Tusuk? Dimana?"

"Sialan kauhh! Jangan main main ahh chanyeolhh! Inihh menyiksakuhh" racaunya putus asa.

"Ahaha baiklah, aku akan menusuknya dengan dalam dan cepat, mendesahlah dengan keras baek"

"Iyahh ukhh! Aahh ahh! Chanhh sshhh haaa ahh khh!"

"Ahh sempithh baek"

Kamar yang semula sepi itu kini terdengar gaduh dengan suara desahan erotis yang saling menyahut satu sama lain. Aktifitas dua anak manusia yang saling memuaskan diatas ranjang yang berderit itu mulai memanas

"Jang...anhh! Berhentihh yeolhh unghhh nhh terusshh bergerakhh eunghh!"

"Ahh baek"

"Fasterrhh yeolhh pleaseehh ahhh akh! Akh!"

Chanyeol terlihat begitu gagah menggerakan pinggulnya maju mandur menggenjot lubang anal milik baekhyun, tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang tertata rapih kini berubah tidak karuan.

"Hngghh nhh shh anghh~"

"Ahh ahh!"

Tangan baekhyun kini begerak menarik narik kemeja chanyeol, ia menatap sayu wajah chanyeol dengan bibir merah yang terbuka. Tak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan, chanyeol segera meraup bibir bibir merah yang menggiurkan itu. Dimainkannya lidah baekhyun dan membawanya untuk saling membelit.

"Terlaluh dalamhh ahh janganhh yeolhh! Janganhh terlalu dalamhh huu..uhh akhh!" baekhyun mendesah sepuasnya ketika ciuman panas itu terlepas.

"Akh! Shh baekhh"

"Nnhhh hhaa akhh! Cumhh ohh cumhh!" baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh chanyeol sambil menekuk kuat kuat kakinya.

"Bersamahh baekhh"

"Akhhh!" Dan desahan penuh kenikmatan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir keduanya.

.

.

"Mmhh a-ammh"

Baekhyun mendesah dibalik aktifitasnya, kali ini mereka saling berbagi saliva dari mulut ke mulut. Keduanya tampak menikmati acara panas yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk bersandar di headbed, sedangkan baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Kedua tangan baekhyun yang semula hanya melingkar di leher chanyeol kini beralih mengusak rambut chanyeol, ia melepaskan perpangutan panasnya lalu mendongkak keatas ketika lidah dan bibir hangat chanyeol menciumi setiap bagian inci kulit lehernya yang mengkilap, tangannya yang nakal digunakannya untuk mencubit pelan nipple baekhyun dibalik pakaiannya yang ketat.

"Unghh chanhh.." baekhyun mendorong kuat bahu chanyeol, jemari lentiknya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah chanyeol.

"B-baek?" chanyeol menautkan kedua seraya menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah.

"Lubang kucing manis ini masih lapar" ucap baekhyun menggerling nakal. Chanyeol diam beberapa detik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya membuat si pria imut dipangkuannya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak baek, cukup sampai disini ok? Aku masih punya urusan lain, lagipulagi aku kesini hanya ingin mampir sebentar untuk mengantarkanmu makanan"

Baekhyun merenggut, padahal ia ingin bersama chanyeol lebih lama lagi terlebih lagi dirinya memang sedang sangat merindukan chanyeol setelah hampir 1 minggu tidak bertatap muka, karena pria bertubuh tinggi tegap ini terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya yang baru saja berjalan.

"Chanyeollhh akuhh mohonhh, biarkan bibirku ini menghisap penis besarmu lagi" goda baekhyun, jemari lentiknya ia mainkan di sekitar abs milik chanyeol yang terbentuk dengan epicnya diatas sana.

"B-baekhyun tapi aku-" chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya saat baekhyun menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya. Ok! Baekhyun selalu tahu kelemahannya.

"Ok..lakukan" ucap chanyeol menghela, dengan segera baekhyun bersingkut kembali di antara kedua kaki panjang chanyeol, ia mainkan sebentar penis milik chanyeol lalu mengecupinya mulai dari bawah sampai ke pangkalnya.

"Ahh disini terasa manis mhh mmhh aku suka" ucapnya sambil menjilati bagian kepala penis merah yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan di lubangnya.

"Kemana saja aku selama ini baek, kau sangat menggairahkan" chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat betapa rakusnya baekhyun saat menghisap penisnya yang kembali menegang.

"Aku mencintaimu chanyeol, milikki aku sepenuhnya, nikmati tubuhku sepuasmu chanyeol, lubang ini hanya milikmu" baekhyun mendongkak, tatapan sayunya mengisyaratkan ketulusan.

Apa baekhyun benar benar menyerahkan dirinya untukku? Batin chanyeol

"Baek kau?" chanyeol terkejut, selama ini ia tidak pernah menyangka baekhyun mempunyai perasaan padanya, setahunya baekhyun itu sedikit galak dan cuek padanya. Ia tidak punya sedikitpun pikiran bahwa baekhyun menyukainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku selalu menginginkan ini dari dulu, tubuhku selalu ingin kau jamah aku haus dengan sentuhanmu chanyeol"

Wow! Chanyeol shock, jadi selama ini baekhyun memang sudah menginginkan ini sejak dulu. Tidak sia sia chanyeol memberikan hadiah vibrator itu pada baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah menunggu apa jawabanku baek, aku akan menyetubuhimu sampai kau mendesah hebat di bawah tubuhku" chanyeol lagi lagi menyunggingkan senyumannya membuat baekhyun tersenyum girang dibuatnya.

"Yah chanyeol, nikmati aku sepuasmu"

"Ahh~ dengan senang hati sayang"

.

"Nnghh nnhh"

Baekhyun menggerakan pantatnya menggoda chanyeol, matanya fokus menatap wajah chanyeol yang tampan. Sesekali ia menjilati bibirnya ketika merasakan sensasi menyenangkan di bagian bawah tubuhnya; penis tegak chanyeol yang menusuk nusuk belahan pantat sintalnya.

"Ayo baek, bukankah lubangmu sudah lapar" chanyeol menggeram, melihat chanyeol yang sedikit frustrasi karena ulahnya yang tak kunjung habis menggodanya. Akhirnya baekhyun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di atas tubuh chanyeol.

Mengangkat sedikit pantatnya dan memastikan kepala penis chanyeol tepat berada di lubangnya, baekhyun bersiap; menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan di perut berotot chanyeol.

"Nnhh! Ahh yatuhanhh besarrhh sekalihh shh" baekhyun mendesis, dahinya mengkerut. Ia sedikit mendapat kesulitan untuk memasukkan penis chanyeol kedalam lubangnya, maklum saja karena ini pertama kalinya baekhyun berhubungan intim.

"Baekhh.. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" chanyeol mengusap rambut baekhyun lembut saat melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang tampak menahan rasa sakit.

"Y-yah akuhh akhh! Bisahh chanyeolh u-uhh ahh!"

Baekhyun terus berusaha, tubuh mungilnya tak berhenti mencoba memasukkan penis chanyeol kedalam tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya...

 _Jleb_

"Ssshhh baekkhh!" deep voice milik chanyeol menggema dalam kamar ber-atmosfer panas itu saat seluruh bagian penisnya menancap sempurna di lubang baekhyun.

"Uhh ahh! Mpphh sshh hhaa chanyeolhh" baekhyun dengan telaten menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun, mulutnya menganga dan kepalanya mendongkak ke langit kamar tak kala penis besar milik chanyeol menumbuk kembali titik ternikmatnya.

"Call me oppa baekh" goda chanyeol lagi sambil menarik dagu baekhyun hingga manik mata indah baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

"Nnhhaah oppahh ahh ahh! O-oohh nikmathh ahh op-ophhah!" chanyeol tersenyum puas, baginya desahan baekhyun terdengar amat merdu dan benar benar membangkitkan nafsunya sampai titik puncak teratasnya.

"Lebih cepat sayang"

"Ngaahhh ahh ahh shh! Ahh godhh uuhh"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia semakin gencar menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencumbu leher dan dada chanyeol yang terekspos dengan indahnya dihadapannya, mengecupnya berkali kali dan menjilati permukaan kulit itu perlahan lahan.

"Call my namehh babyhh" desah chanyeol tertahan dan pelan.

"Chanhh... Sshh chanyeolhh oppahh kkhh ah!" baekhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya yang tak terjamah(?)

"Kau lelah hm?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidakhh oppahh biarkanhh ahh ahh akuhh melakukanyah!"

"As your wish my lady byun shh.."

"U-uuh sialhh ahh besarhh mphh a-hhaa hha ahh!" suara baekhyun bergetar karena gerakan tubuhnya, kakinya bergerak gerak mengusak sprei, mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Bagaimanahh? Uhh ahh apahh inihh nikmath oppa hm?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah horny nya.

"Sure hh! Ini nikmathh sayang" balas chanyeol seraya mengusap kedua paha baekhyun dari balik rok mengembang itu.

"Mpphh shh hhaa ahh ahh"

"Cumhh oppahh cumhh!"

Dan baekhyun pun tumbang setelah mengeluarkan spermanya, tubuhnya terkulai lemas diatas tubuh chanyeol membuat chanyeol kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku belum sampai sayang, jangan begitu" runtuk chanyeol, lalu dengan sigap ia menarik kembali tubuh baekhyun dan dengan sedikir kasar ia membalik tubuh baekhyun hingga menungging. Kedua tangan baekhyun di tariknya sampai ke belakang tubuh baekhyun; hingga posisi baekhyun sekarang sedikit tegak dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Dan tanpa aba aba, ia kembali memasukkan paksa penisnya kedalam lubang anal baekhyun kemudian menggenjotnya dengan ritme cepat yang luar biasa sampai tubuh baekhyun terhentak kedepan.

"Ahh! Chanyeolhhh! Janganhh ahh! Terlaluhh cepathh ahh ahh!"

"Akuh belum sampaihh kenapa kau berhenti hm? Rasakan akibatnya baekhh ohh ohh!"

"Nnhh oppahh pleaseehh pelanhh ahh!" kepala baekhyun menunduk pasrah, meskipun ia merasakan sakit di kedua tangannya.

"So fuckin' sexy mhh" bisiknya pelan, chanyeol mengigit bibirnya melihat pemandangan tubuh baekhyun di depannya, bantalan pantat putihnya sudah memerah akibat gesekan gesekan dari aktifitasnya.

"Eunghh! Oppahh sshh chanyeolhh oppahh deeperh pleaseehh!" mohon baekhyun.

"Nikmati penis besarkuhh baekhh, mendesahlah! Sebut namaku!"

"Hhaa! Chanyeolhh ahh chanyeolhh oppahh terusshh nhh terushh!"

Chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya yang berkedut hebat di dalam lubang baekhyun, hingga dengan sengaja ia menanamkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Cumhh baek"

"Didalamhh"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat spermanya menyemprot dalam jumlah banyak didalam lubang baekhyun, sampai sampai sebagian lagi tidak tertampung dan berlomba keluar dari lubang itu lalu menetes ke atas sprei. Sedangkan baekhyun menyemprotkan spermanya mengotori salah satu bantalnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terkikik ketika melihat wajah baekhyun yang ditekuk sambil melepas kostum ketat itu dari tubuhnya. Setelah terlepas ia membuang kostum itu kelantai, kakinya juga bergerak menendang nendang benda laknat diatas lantai dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat!?" ucapnya ketus lalu menyambar kemeja chanyeol yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh darinya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Baekhyun merangkak naik keatas ranjanya dengan perlahan dan duduk bersandar di samping chanyeol. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya baekhyun penasaran, chanyeol beralih menatapnya dari samping sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Baek, aku masih penasaran kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu tadi?"

Wajah baekhyun kembali bersemu merah, matanya memicing menatap chanyeol tajam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu mau tahu alasannya? Itu aku hanya iseng saja ingin mencobanya"

"Lalu vibrator itu?"

"Ya! Jangan dibahas lagi, bisa kan? Ck! Semua ini karenamu, hh~ badanku jadi terasa sakit semua, bukan cuma pantatku saja"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Kau suka kan?" chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah baekhyun.

 _Plak!_

"Aku tidak suka karena kau bermain kasar, lain kali lakukanlah dengan lembut"

Chanyeol meringis ketika jemari jemari lentik itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau tidak menyangkal kan kalau kau mencintaiku?" ucapnya dengan senyuman 3 jari khasnya.

"Ciih! Jangan memasang senyum mengerikan seperti itu park!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan kemudian hening, baekhyun sibuk memainkan jemarinya dan chanyeol sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Acara saling diam itu berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke daerah haenam gun dan aku akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa minggu" baekhyun menoleh.

"haenam gun? Berapa minggu?"

"Satu atau dua minggu"

"Lagi?" tanya baekhyun lalu menghela, baru bertemu sudah harus berpisah lagi.

"Tidak apakan kalau aku tinggal lagi? 1 atau 2 minggu tidak lama kok, sepulang dari sana aku berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun sayang, ia tahu betul apa yang dipirkan baekhyun. Padahal mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, chanyeol adalah orang yang sibuk dan bekerja dirumah bukanlah gayanya, baekhyun tahu itu. Ia harus bisa memaklumi pekerjaan chanyeol yang mengharuskan nya bepergian setiap 1 bulan sekali minimal 1-2 minggu, sebagai kekasihnya ia harus bisa mendukung chanyeol.

"Tidak apa apa, jangan memikirkanku, bekerjalah dengan keras agar mimpimu bisa tercapai"

"Terima kasih baek" chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya gemas.

"Berarti untuk 1 minggu kedepan kita tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, melepas pelukannya dan menatap chanyeol intens.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan apa yang baru saja kita lakukan" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar juga!

Kalau chanyeol akan pergi 1 minggu kedepan itu berarti mereka tidak akan bertemu, dan artinya! Mereka tidak bisa lagi melakukan hal 'itu' lagi, kecuali kalau baekhyun bisa menunggu chanyeol selama itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tiba tiba.

"Ada apa baek?"

"Kalau begitu 2 minggu adalah waktu yang lama" chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Nah kalau kau mengerti, ayo kita manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa ini dengan sebaik baiknya" chanyeol menyeringai, membuat baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan was was.

"Tidak tidak, chanyeol jangan lagi"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi baek"

"Hhhuuaa! Tidak chanyeol! Tidak! Menyingkir dari tubuhku dasar bodoh!"

Teriak baekhyun ketika chanyeol menarik selimut lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan menindih tubuh baekhyun di bawahnya.

Dan biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa sebelum chanyeol pergi dalam perjalanan bisnisnya selama 1 minggu kedepan.

Selamat menikmati sisa waktu berharga kalian~

 ****End****

.

 **ChanBaek : Erotic Scene From Lady Byun**

.

.

Review review? Yoyoyo~

Yoohoo lagi seneng bikin ff ginian, yg ukenya gua dandanin kek cewe :v

Gua sih lebih suka yg 'Gender Bender' sih (beda sama shemale yah /ba***/._.) daripada GS pfftt :v noohh! salahkan baekhyun yg mukanya enak banget buat dinistain, 'ukeable'(?) bgt pula! Ditambah emang gua suka bgt sama 'dressing' dari dulu

Ff ini terbit(?) gegara pernah baca doujin yg ukenya disuruh semenya dressing pake baju maid yg sekseh bgt . trs semenya nafsuan lg gk bisa kontrol hormon :v (charanya emang ngingetin gua sama chanbaek sih)

Ekheem! Jan pelit pelit kasih review, kritik, saran dll :v (kalau mau review panjang" kek tembok cina jg boleh :v /hanjerr/)

En.. Please don't judge me, 'cause i'm just a little girl with all my innocent :v Then, Thanks jg yah! yg udh kasih review, favorit and etc.

/Soo guys see you next time ~ wo ai ni ~ wo ai ni ~ :*/

Xiexie~ zaijian~


	2. New Story

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF ENJOY THIS STORY**

 **.**

[Insert New Story; bukan kelanjutan dari ff **'Erotic Scene From Lady ByunBae'** ]

.

 **Note :** Disini mengangkat tema _OMEGAVERSE_ , kalau ada readers yg masih polos *mustahilanjay :(* atau gk ngerti trope ini silahkan baca penjelasannya di internet (gua saranin baca doujin yg ngangkat tema ini). Buat readers yg gk suka dgn tema ini atau yg kurang suka ukenya badass silahkan tinggalkan page ini XD

*maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, pemilihan katanya krg pas atau gk enak dibaca, gua sdh berusaha memberikan bacaan yg berkualitas :')*

.

 **Please enjoy it~**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, ia baru saja pulang bekerja dan bergegas untuk kembali pulang kerumah setelah seharian bekerja. Jalanan terlihat sepi, hanya ada dua atau tiga kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini, itupun dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Malam ini udara terasa dingin, jalanan basah, dan sesekali terdengar suara guntur dari langit. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat dirasa rintik rintik air mulai turun semakin intens dari langit.

"Astaga hujannya semakin lebat!" pekiknya sambil mencari tempat berteduh.

Ia berteduh di bawah pohon besar di jalan lengang itu, tak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat di jalan ini, rasanya sepi sekali hingga tak lama sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Pintunya terbuka, ada tiga orang pria menghampirinya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia mengernyitkan dahinya keheranan terlebih saat salah satu diantara mereka menodongkan pisau kearahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ia bertanya kebingungan.

"Kau ikut dengan kami, atau kami akan melakukan cara kasar" salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, h—hey apa apaan ini?" ucapnya ketika dua orang lainnya menahan kedua tangannya.

"Bawa dia ke mobil, kita selesaikan sekarang, hujan semakin lebat" si pria yang menodongkan pisau itu berkata pada kedua anak buahnya.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu berontak mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Ia meronta sebisa mungkin agar kedua orang itu melepaskan genggamannya di kedua lengannya. Untuk antisipasi chanyeol menendang orang yang memegang pisau itu agar menjauh darinya terlebih dahulu sampai ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Dan langkah selanjutnya ia juga berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang di sisi kiri dan kanannya yang semula menahan pergerakannya, sampai akhirnya perkelahianpun tidak bisa terelakan.

 **Duagh!**

 **Brugh!**

"Sial, dia kuat juga" salah seorang berkata seraya menyeka aliran darah dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia menatap tubuh chanyeol yang ambruk di bawah kakinya, kemudian ia menatap kedua anak buahnya yang terlihat kelelahan setelah berkelahi.

"Ayo cepat bawa dia ke mobil" perintahnya, kedua anak buahnya mengangguk dan segera membawa chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meringis merasakan linu disekujur tubuhnya, rahang dan kepalanya juga tak luput dari rasa sakit yang mendera. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, saat kedua matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang berada disebuah ruangan besar dan temaram dalam keadaan kedua tangannya terikat di sebuah kursi.

Aroma seperti lilin aroma terapi tercium menyeruak di dalam ruangan itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ada sebuah cahaya berasal dari lilin lilin yang berjejer apik di sebuah meja—ah mungkin aroma ini berasal dari lilin itu.

Matanya kembali beralih kearah lain, samar samar ia bisa melihat penampakan sebuah ranjang besar— _ini kamar tidur,_ pikirnya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Apakah ia di culik? Tapi siapa yang menculiknya?

Chanyeol meringis lagi, rasa sakit dikepalanya kembali muncul, hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah sebuah perkelahian yang terjadi saat itu ketika ia hendak membela diri dari orang orang misterius itu; _ah! ia kalah rupanya, dan berakhir tak berdaya disini._

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Tuk**_

 _ **Tuk**_

 _ **Tuk**_

Indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara decitan engsel pintu yang terbuka disusul dengan suara seperti ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang menggesek lantai. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, menatap lurus kearah siluet seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearah sebuah meja atau entahlah apa itu chanyeol tidak terlalu jelas karena suasana ruangan disisi itu cukup gelap. Detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara air yang dituangkan kedalam gelas.

Pada saat itulah indera penciumannya menangkap bau feromon familiar yang bercampur aduk dengan wewangian sebangsa parfum, aroma terapi, dan wangi— _wine?_

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi kembali terdengar, siluet itu datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mana kala bau _feromon campuran_ itu mulai terasa menajam di penciumannya—terlalu pekat sampai ia merasa pusing; seseorang tengah dalam masa _heat_ nya.

Chanyeol boleh merasa panik sekarang.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

—Suara itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya tapi ia tidak bisa benar benar mengingatnya, ia disibukan dengan wewangian yang membumbung tinggi di udara, menggoda indera penciumannya secara terus menerus.

 _ **Tuk**_

 _ **Tuk**_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah yang tak asing muncul dari kegelapan, berdiri dengan senyum arogan di hadapannya.

"HMMPHH!"

Chanyeol mencoba berteriak, ia ingin menyerukan sebuah pertanyaan pada orang itu; _dalang dibalik penculikannya_ —chanyeol yakin itu namun sialnya mulutnya di bungkam oleh kain yang melintang di antara kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" ucapnya sambil memainkan cairan berwarna merah di dalam gelas bertangkai tinggi itu lalu menenggaknya sedikit, mengecap rasa wine itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia tertawa, "aku yakin kau belum melupakanku, begitu kan?"

Chanyeol menatap tak suka orang dihadapannya, ia tertawa seperti seorang maniak—apapun yang ia tertawakan, chanyeol tidak suka suara tawa itu, terdengar seperti terlalu dipaksakan, _orang itu_ jelas memanipulasi sesuatu lewat suara tawanya.

Tubuh ramping berbalut kemeja putih _oversize,_ dan kedua kakinya yang tertutup _stocking suspenders_ berwarna hitam itu menghampirinya diiringi suara ketukan hak _stiletto_ merah darah yang membalut kedua kakinya.

 _Fetish..._

Penampilan itu terkesan nakal dan menggoda, namun chanyeol mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan penampilan itu. Ia melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearah si pemuda manis yang kini tersenyum padanya, ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang ini nanti.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu huh?" ia menyeringai, setelah itu jemari manisnya bergerak ke belakang kepalanya lalu menarik simpul tali yang membekap mulutnya.

"Sudah aku duga kau jalang" ucapnya tajam sesaat setelah kain putih itu terlepas dari mulutnya.

Orang itu menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum—"Aku yakin kau _menyukai_ jalang sepertiku, chanyeol"

Ia tertawa kecil sambil membelai halus wajah chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya, Baekhyun tersenyum saat chanyeol merespon tak suka perlakuan itu.

" _Mereka_ terlalu kasar padamu" ucapnya kemudian menyentuh lembut luka terbuka di wajah chanyeol.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu" chanyeol menggeram namun hal itu disambut tawa jenaka dari pemuda itu. Seakan akan geram ancaman itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Hmm..jangan begitu, kau akan menyukai tangan kotor ini nanti" chanyeol berdecak.

Jemarinya menari disekitar dagu chanyeol, mengusap belahan bibir kering chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya lalu menarik dagu chanyeol kasar hingga manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan milik pemuda itu. Berkilat tajam, menjeritkan nafsu yang tak tersalurkan dengan baik.

"B—baekhyun" chanyeol menatap tajam kearah baekhyun yang semakin menutup jarak diantara mereka.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika chanyeol memanggil namanya, namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menunjukan keterkejutan itu. Ia mendekati wajah chanyeol, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibir chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak atas perlakuan tak senonoh itu.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini padaku?"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari wajah chanyeol, berjalan mundur sambil menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Jika kau tidak mengatakannya, aku bersumpah akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu setelah ini, tidak perduli siapa kau"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, buruk sekali. Kata kata chanyeol benar benar seperti bilah pisau tajam yang menyayat hatinya tanpa ampun—tetapi ia menyukainya. Ia terasa dua puluh kali lipat lebih menarik, jauh dari kesan lembut dan penuh sopan santun saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Baekhyun!?"

Baekhyun menjentikan jarinya, ruangan berubah terang, kali ini seisi kamar terlihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh kearah meja kecil yang diatasnya berjejer lilin lilin aroma terapi lalu meniup api di atas sumbu lilin itu sampai padam. Ia kembali melangkah kearah meja, meletakan gelas berisi _wine_ itu diatasnya.

"Kau—benar benar jalang, apakah setiap _omega_ bisa bertransformasi menjadi seorang jalang murahan?"

 _ **Prang!**_

Cairan merah menggenang diatas lantai dingin itu ketika baekhyun melempar gelas berisi wine itu ke arah cermin seukuran tubuh di hadapannya hingga meninggalkan retakan di permukaan cermin itu, ia tertawa lalu menatap chanyeol nyalang, dari sini ia masih bisa melihat jelas mata yang semula menatapnya rendah mulai berkaca kaca.

 _Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?_ —Baekhyun menangis.

Ia kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri; _mengapa ia harus melakukan ini?_ — sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu.

Hal itu membuat chanyeol keheranan tapi tak lama rasa keheranan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kengerian saat baekhyun tertawa seakan seperti ada dua jiwa yang mengendalikannya, tangan baekhyun bergerak menyeka air matanya kasar. Ia menyambar sebuah kotak berwarna emas yang ternyata berisi batangan rokok, ia mengapit sebatang rokok di antara kedua belah bibirnya lalu mengambil pemantiknya.

Kepulan asap terlihat mengapung diudara— _ia bukan baekhyun, pemuda manis bersuara lembut itu._

Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengusap tengkuknya, ia berkata dengan suara lirih— "Ah! ini menyebalkan, aku juga tidak suka, udara terasa tak bersahabat lagi denganku"

Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya, memenuhi seluruh rongga paru parunya dengan _asap beracun_ itu, kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

Chanyeol tak suka pemandangan ini, baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan sekali. Jauh dari kesan manis saat pertemuan pertama mereka _,_ kulitnya pucat sekali, tidak bersinar seperti _waktu itu._ Untuk ukuran seorang _omega,_ baekhyun bisa dengan lihai menyembunyikan hasrat birahinya, mungkin ia sudah antisipasi dengan _supresan_ untuk menekan nafsu birahinya.

Baekhyun cukup pintar, ia mungkin sudah merencanakan ini.

Tetapi chanyeol masih tak habis pikir, apa yang memotivasi baekhyun untuk melakukan hal seperti ini?

Baekhyun memang selalu mendatanginya tiga sampai empat kali dalam satu minggu sejak saat itu, ia selalu menolak kedatangannya dan baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman pengertian; ia sangat baik dengan tutur katanya yang lembut, seakan ia tidak pernah merasa sakit hati atas penolakan chanyeol. Sudah 1 minggu ini ia menghilang, chanyeol pikir ia sudah menyerah dan pergi mencari _alpha_ nya; seseorang yang ia maksud orang yang bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan baekhyun.

Sekarang ia tidak habis pikir bahwa kini baekhyun adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Sangat disayangkan bahwa asumsinya selama ini tentang baekhyun sepenuhnya salah.

"Kenapa chanyeol? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hm?"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ketika baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan seduktif, menjilati bibir merah ranumnya dengan sensual, _chanyeol masih ingat rasa bibir ranum itu._

Manik matanya teralihkan oleh bercak merah yang menginfeksi pandangannya dari leher mulus baekhyun yang mengintip malu malu dibalik kemeja putih itu, bercak merah yang kontras dengan putihnya kulit baekhyun terasa seperti mengolok oloknya.

Seseorang sudah menyentuhnya sebelumnya, _che! Dia benar benar seorang jalang!_ —chanyeol tersenyum masam.

Kemudian baekhyun berjalan kearahnya sambil mengerling manja, ia kemudian menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua paha chanyeol, membiarkan _benda sensitif_ diantara selangkangan kakinya saling bergesek dengan _milik_ chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap intens pemuda tinggi itu, wajahnya memerah ketika mencium feromonyang menyeruak dari tubuh baekhyun tersamarkan oleh wangi parfum dan bau rokok yang menyengat.

—Aroma tubuhnya tercemar.

"Apa yang tengah merasukimu saat ini?" chanyeol bertanya setenang mungkin.

Menyembunyikan hasratnya yang telah membuncah merasuki otaknya. Ditambah penampilan baekhyun saat ini membuatnya ingin sekali _menyerangnya_ dan membuat wajah arogan itu berhenti menatap merendah padanya.

Jauh dari topeng wajah arogan itu, chanyeol yakin baekhyun sangat _membutuhkannya_ saat ini, meskipun supresan sudah cukup untuk menekan birahinya tetapi ' _omega tetaplah omega' ;_ pada akhirnya baekhyun akan menyerah pada nafsunya, hanya menunggu waktu saja.

 _ **Tch!**_

Chanyeol memekik terkejut ketika baekhyun menarik kasar rambutnya hingga kepalanya mendongak menatap paras baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menyesap rokoknya dalam dalam lalu membuangnya begitu saja kelantai dan menginjaknya. Perlahan lahan ia hembuskan asap rokok itu kewajah tampan chanyeol. Ia menutup matanya erat erat terlebih lagi ketika bibir baekhyun tanpa permisi mulai bergerak ke lehernya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" ucapnya berbisik di kuping kanan chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi kanannya lembut.

Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat perasaan senang dan tak senang yang beraduk jadi satu kesatuan tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya. _Ia lemah, terlalu lemah,_ ia menyesali keputusannya _hari itu_ untuk membiarkan tubuhnya menjamah _omega itu._

Harusnya ia tak menyerah pada ego dan hasrat seksualnya sesaat. Seharusnya ia tetap berpegang teguh pada komitmenya. Apalagi setelah ia tahu niat baiknya saat itu malah membuat _omega itu_ berharap lebih padanya.

Chanyeol menyakitinya dan baekhyun mencoba menutup kembali lubang didalam hatinya.

"Aku mencoba untuk _meyakinkanmu—_ hanya itu"

Baekhyun mengusap kepala chanyeol lembut, menyalurkan afeksinya. Menarik perlahan kepala chanyeol, membiarkan pemuda itu membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Air mukanya berubah sendu, chanyeol adalah kekuatan sekaligus kelemahannya—ia menyadari itu.

Chanyeol mencium feromon milik baekhyun, menyesapnya seolah ia tak akan pernah lagi mencium feromon milik _sang omega._ Chanyeol membencinya, akan tetapi ia mulai menyadari mengapa ia ada disini.

Karena jauh sebelum ini, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan _omega_ itu. chanyeol hanya terlalu naif, ia takut. Ia takut , jika sewaktu waktu ia menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya adalah bukan karena ingin melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

Hoolllaaa!

Gua lagi mumet bgt aslinya, harusnya gua ngelanjutin ff chanbaek yg 'A Silent Soul' tp pas gua ngetik ditengah tengah langsung buyaarrr. Gua butuh hiburan, jadi gua baca beberapa rekomendasi manhwa yaoi dan akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin ff laknat ini mueheheh... :v

Ini harusnya beda judul dan gak di post di sini, tp gua males bgt kudu bikin baru jd kalau disini kan tinggal post new chapter aja, males gua mikir judulnya jd ya begini jadinya. Ini bakal panjang jd gua bagi jd 2/3 chapter..kalau penasaran silahkan di tunggu update-an selanjutnya..

Duh gua bingung mau ngomong apalagi, karena jujur gua agak merinding kalau baca baca hal apapun yg berhubungan dengan trope ini. Sebenernya ide ff ini udh muncul 2 bln yg lalu wkwk tp gua agak ragu" (berhubung sebenernya gua agak ngeri kalau soal mpreg) yah pokoknya liat ajalah ntar..

Ok last word! Gua bakal update cpt kalau gua dpt reviewnya banyak haha XD so.. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE UR REVIEW! And then, see u at the next chapter :*

Zaijian~ :* :*

 _**psstt sorry kalau ukenya kurang badass, ini msh chapter awal wkwk_


	3. chapter 3

Ada aroma manis yang menghipnotisnya sampai kedepan pintu ini—sebuah ruangan di toilet yang bertuliskan _'alat penyimpanan barang'_ di depan pintunya.

Tubuhnya menegang, tangannya terhenti diudara ketika hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Ia menelan salivanya yang terasa mengental dan sulit untuk melewati kerongkongannya, ia tidak yakin untuk mengetuk pintu itu dan bertanya.

 _Tookk tookk—_ namun akhirnya ia melakukannya

"A—ada orang disini?"

Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi; mendorongnya untuk membuka pintu itu tanpa permisi saat ia tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia menekan gagang pintu itu hingga pintu itu terbuka—

Hidungnya mendengus mengendus aroma pekat, tepat setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"K—kau—"

Pupil matanya melebar sesaat setelah melihat seseorang tengah bersimpuh di lantai tak berdaya. Wajahnya memerah, peluh membanjiri lehernya dan tubuhnya bergetar, mata sayunya berair menatapnya meminta _belas kasih._

 _"Tolong aku"_ bibir kecilnya bergerak.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, buku buku jemarinya memutih. Semakin lama ia menatap sosok lemah itu semakin lama gejolak didalam dirinya mendorongnya untuk mendekat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah mencemari otaknya, namun ia berjalan mendekat, mendekap sosok itu kedalam pelukannya, sosok asing itu membalasnya dengan mencengkeram erat lengannya.

Ia menyadari ia telah melanggar ikrar nya, tetapi sosok ini sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Ia tidak bisa menutup mata akan hal itu bahwa mungkin hanya dirinya satu satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ!

.

Bahasa ancur bgt, ditengah tengah otak blank, jd harap maklumi :v

.

Typo is my style..

.

 **Omegaverse (CXB)**

.

.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya seraya mendongak takut kearah baekhyun. Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya, tubuhnya bergetar—ia menggeram, berniat melawan namun ia tak berdaya saat ini. Satu tarikan pelatuk, timah panas akan menembus kepalanya jika ia bertindak gegabah.

Wajah arogan itu menatapnya puas tanpa ekspresi—ia marah, mungkin? Atau tidak.

"Tetap disitu, atau aku akan menghancurkan kepalamu"

Chanyeol mendengus, membuang muka. Ia benar benar tak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia bersimpuh dilantai dengan kedua lututnya yang menyentuh lantai dingin itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bagaikan seekor anjing yang hanya bisa menuruti perintah tuannya.

.

"Hey"

Chanyeol mendongak terpaksa; baekhyun menarik kasar rantai yang terhubung pada kalung di lehernya , sehingga mau tidak mau ia kembali menatap wajah familiar itu. Matanya sayu, ia merasa sangat lelah dan pening, namun ia tidak bisa tertidur dalam situasi seperti ini. Hidungnya mendengus terganggu sesekali, feromon omega yang tercium semakin kuat mungkin ikut berkontribusi.

Stigma yang melekat pada kepalanya tentang baekhyun semakin bertambah kuat. Mungkin baekhyun adalah satu satunya orang yang akan chanyeol benci kelak.

"Caramu menginginkanku sungguh buruk" chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun ikut menyeringai, ia menarik lebih kasar rantai itu sehingga chanyeol terbatuk merasa tercekik.

"Oh begitu yah" balasnya

Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangannya, dengan ekspresi tak biasa baekhyun menatapnya tajam, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

.

"Hhaah..ahh~"

Bibir manisnya melengkungkan senyuman penuh kepuasan, tangannya bermain mengacak rambut chanyeol ketika bibir chanyeol bergerak menggoda penisnya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam ketat itu. Kakinya bertumpu manis di bahu tegap sang _alpha_ , membiarkan selangkangannya terbuka lebar.

"Uungghh—"

Dadanya membusung kemudian ia tertawa.

"Cukup—"

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanya, matanya mendelik kedua kaki baekhyun yang kembali bersatu— menutup pemandangan indah dibaliknya. Ia kemudian beranjak, bergema dengan suara ketukan sepatu.

Ia menyimpan benda metal berbahaya yang sedari tadi setia berada ditangannya di atas nakas lalu mengambil sebuah benda panjang dari dalam lacinya. Baekhyun menatapnya, tanpa kata memerintahkannya untuk berjengket dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan chanyeol, menepuk nepuk _leather whip_ di telapak tangannya —tersenyum amat sangat puas, seakan ia telah mengenggam apa yang telah ia perjuangkan susah payah.

"Sepertinya _sesuatu_ sedang menganggumu" baekhyun mendelik kearah selangkangan chanyeol.

Ia duduk diantara kedua paha chanyeol, sesuatu sudah mulai keras di balik celananya, baekhyun sadar. Ia tidak mau buru-buru, ia perlu permainan, sedikit penyiksaan akan menyenangkan. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum picik.

Baekhyun menarik dagu chanyeol, membiarkan lidahnya perlahan menjilati belahan bibirnya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya meletup, mendorongnya untuk membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah hangat itu menjamah rongga mulutnya. Hingga pertarungan atas dominasi antar benda tak bertulang itu tak bisa terelakan.

Sementara chanyeol terbuai dalam ciuman panas itu, satu tangan baekhyun bergerak nakal membuka resleting celana chanyeol. Meraba tonjolan keras itu dengan telapak tangannya, merasa bagian privatnya disentuh chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh dan melengguh kecil.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak suka, seolah ia ingin berkata; _jangan main main._

Baekhyun terkikik geli, hatinya merasa puas, merasa sangat senang melihat wajah tersiksa itu.

.

.

Menyenangkan rasanya bisa melihat seseorang yang kau cintai kini tampak tak berdaya di hadapanmu sama sekali—itulah yang baekhyun pikirkan saat ini. Perasaan dalam dirinya bergejolak menginginkannya lagi dan lagi; melihat chanyeol kewalahan dengan sesuatu yang sudah ia tahan sejak lama.

Wajah pria itu memerah, bukan karena marah, melainkan dirinya terus menahan hasratnya sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya terikat keatas dengan metal _handcuffs_ yang tersambung dengan tiang tempat tidur. Baekhyun duduk di antara kedua pahanya, ia bahkan sudah tak mampu untuk melayani setiap kata kata yang dilontarkan baekhyun padanya.

Jadi chanyeol hanya diam, pasrah, membiarkan dirinya dilecehkan begitu saja.

Kejantanannya terlepas dari _sangkarnya_ , sudah tegak sempurna. Ujung _whip_ yang pipih itu menyentuh mulai dari pipinya, leher, dada, abdomennya sampai ke kepala penisnya yang basah—chanyeol mendesis.

Mendengar itu baekhyun merasakan euphoria luar biasa yang tiada henti menggelitik hatinya. Seorang alpha kini ada dibawah kendalinya, itu tentu menjadi kebangaannya tersendiri.

"Kau hebat" ucap baekhyun seraya menatap chanyeol merendah

Ujung _whip_ itu terus bergerak dari kepala menuju batang, desahan kecil chanyeol lolos kala itu, Baekhyun menyeringai seraya menarik narik rantai di tangannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini" geram chanyeol murka.

"Setelah aku yakin ini selesai" baekhyun membalasnya dengan tawa geli.

Dirasa sudah terlalu lama mempermainkan chanyeol, baekhyun meraih penis tegak itu dengan tangannya—dibalas lengguhan oleh sang pemilik. Ia menekan ujung penis basah itu dengan ibu jarinya lalu menekannya lembut. Ia mendelik sebentar kearah chanyeol yang kini tengah mati matian mengatur nafasnya, matanya terpejam erat, urat urat disekitar lehernya bermunculan.

Sejenak baekhyun membuang egonya, dengan cepat dilahapnya penis tegak itu kedalam mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan cekatan menyambut ujung penis itu, menjilatinya layaknya seperti permen lolipop.

"Eukkhh—" chanyeol mendongak, menutup matanya erat, nafasnya bergemuruh.

Baekhyun buruk dalam hal ini, ia harus diajari lain kali.

Baekhyun menyadari chanyeol tak meresponnya lebih selain desus san lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak terlalu handal melakukan hal ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, maka baekhyun terus mencoba mencari cara agar sang pemilik bisa meresponnya lebih.

Lidahnya kembali menjilati batang penis itu, sesekali naik ke ujungnya lalu menggerakan lidahnya memutari daerah itu. Salivanya berlomba keluar melubrikasi benda itu, kemudian mengulumnya lagi. Menyentuh setiap inci menggunakan lidahnya.

"Akhh!" chanyeol memekik, _baekhyun belajar sagat baik._

Ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan cara baekhyun memanjakan penisnya, sedikit menyakitkan ketika gigi giginya menggesek kasar permukaannya namun nikmat.

"Haa~" baekhyun segera menarik kepalanya, meninggalkan benang saliva yang terhubung dari bibir ke kepala penis merah itu.

Sepenuhnya ia mendapat erangan penuh kekecewaan dari chanyeol.

Sedikit lagi, dan chanyeol bisa mencapai klimaksnya. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi baekhyun memutuskan menyudahi aksi _blow jobnya_. Sadar chanyeol merasa gusar atas aksinya, baekhyun merangkak naik ketubuh chanyeol.

"Ah aku yakin kau kecewa" ucapnya membelai wajah chanyeol yang sudah berkeringat.

Chanyeol menggeram, giginya bergemeretak, matanya memicing tajam kepada sosok dihadapannya.

"Sedikit penyiksaan akan lebih menyenangkan, kan?"

"Kurang ajar" balas chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang chanyeol, pinggulnya ia angkat sedikit keatas. Mempertemukan miliknya yang masih tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya dengan milik chanyeol yang kini sudah memerah.

"Eeumhh—aakhh"

Keduanya mendesah sesaat kedua benda itu bertemu saling menggesek satu sama lain. Baekhyun tahu ini bodoh, dirinya mungkin akan semakin tidak terkendali, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Gesekan yang semakin intens, baekhyun melengguh nikmat atas perbuatannya sendiri.

"Eukkhh anhh ahh~" ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ia memeluk leher chanyeol erat, ia masih senantiasa membiarkan _itu_ saling menggoda satu sama lain. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, hidungnya mengendus leher baekhyun, menciumi feromon khas milik baekhyun. Sesekali lidahnya terulur menjilati daerah leher baekhyun yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Feromon nya adalah yang terbaik

"Aahh haa ha... Chanhyeol~"

Baekhyun menatapnya, matanya sayu, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menginginkam sentuhan lainnya, dengan segera ia menyambut lidah itu dengan bibirnya, mengulumnya hingga berakhir pada ciuman panas yang basah.

.

"U—ummhh ahh—!"

Baekhyun mendongak keatas, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi jemarinya sendiri yang mengaduk lubang analnya. Kedua kakinya ia buka lebar lebar, memberikan akses tontonan yang lebih leluasa pada chanyeol.

"Nnhh hhaa haa..." irisnya kembali menatap chanyeol.

Bibir merahnya mengulas satu seringai ketika melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang tidak karuan; antara membenci tapi juga menikmati. Benar, chanyeol terlau munafik.

Selesai bermain dengan vibrator kecilnya baekhyun membuat tontonan yang baru, yaitu seperti apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini; menyentuh dirinya sendiri, meski rasanya tidak puas dan aneh tapi baekhyun berakting seakan ia menikmatinya. Semua itu lakukan hanya untuk memancing nafsu dalam diri chanyeol.

"Hhaa...kenapa hhaa ahh..chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membuang mukanya, mukanya sudah sangat merah sekali. Penisnya sudah kembali tegang sejak baekhyun mulai menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan sengaja di hadapannya. Terlalu panas, ia tak menyangka baekhyun akan melakukannya.

"Uughh aakhhh!" desahannya semakin menjadi kala satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh nipplenya di balik kemeja putih itu.

Chanyeol lagi lagi mendengus; _ia bisa melakukan lebih baik dari itu._

"Eungghh mhhh mhh...haa..nnhh.."

Chanyeol kembali berfokus pada jemari baekhyun yang semakin kencang bergerak di lubang analnya, mendengar desahan baekhyun ia yakin baekhyun sudah menemukan titik terdalamnya. Di tatapnya wajah baekhyun, dadanya membusung, mulutnya terbuka, rambut silvernya sudah tidak tertata lagi seperti sebelumnya, sangat seksi. Tanpa sadar chanyeol menjilati bibirnya.

Ia ingin merasakan lagi kehangatan tubuh itu.

"Hhnnhh! Aahhh!—"

Baekhyun berhasil menggapai klimaksnya, ia tersenyum puas. Perlahan lahan ia merangkak lagi ketubuh chanyeol, sambil menjilati lehernya baekhyun berbisik—

"Bagaimana hm?"

.

.

"Hey chanyeol.."

Chanyeol sekali lagi menatap nyalang mata indah itu, baekhyun tersenyum maniak. Matanya sayu cukup untuk menyampaikan sebuah determinasi dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit keatas, satu tanganya mengenggam batang milik chanyeol, memposisikan agar benda berurat itu tepat masuk pada sasarannya. Kemudian dengan hati hati ia mendorongnya masuk kedalam lubang analnya.

"Hnn!"

Baekhyun refleks menyeringai saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara desahan yang tertahan, ia tersenyum menatap wajah frustrasi orang di bawahnya. Ia kembali mendorong benda itu masuk lebih dalam, tubuhnya bisa memproduksi cairan yang bisa membantunya memberi pelumas agar benda tegak itu bisa masuk dengan mudah, beruntunglah ia dilahirkan sebagai omega yang punya banyak kelebihan ditubuhnya.

"Eeuukhh—" keduanya mengerang bersamaan ketika benda itu bersarang sepenuhnya dalam lubang milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas panjang, ditatapnya chanyeol yang juga melakukan hal sama. Kembali ia menunjukan wajah angkuhnya sambil menjilati bibirnya, jemarinya bergerak membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Ssuuhh.. tahan sebentar" ucap baekhyun, menyentuh belah bibir chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mengisyaratkan pada chanyeol untuk diam. Chanyeol bergeming meskipun ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengoyak habis tubuh di hadapannya.

Perlahan lahan baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya turun naik.

"Heeutthh aammhh~" baekhyun mendesah kecil, namun masih bisa tertangkap jelas oleh telinga rekannya.

Baekhyun mendelik pada chanyeol, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Membusungkan dadanya pada wajah chanyeol yang tidak karuan.

"Kauhh.. Bisa kan?" tanya baekhyun lalu mendesis.

Chanyeol yang memahami maksud baekhyun tak menjawab dengan kata namun dengan aksi. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke salah satu nipple baekhyun yang mengeras, ia bergerak memutarinya memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil disana yang kemudian di respon oleh erangan oleh baekhyun.

"Hhaa~ aakhhh sshhh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat setelah ia menemukan titik di dalam tubuh nya.

"Aakkhh—" chanyeol mengerang frustrasi, jujur saja gerakan baekhyun terlalu lamban.

"Eummhh? Kenapahh hhaa...chanyeolhh huu—aakh!"

"Kau bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini?" tanya chanyeol.

Gerakan pinggul baekhyun terhenti hanya untuk menunjukan seringai khasnya. Ia kemudian membenahi posisinya, satu tangannya bertumpu di dada bidang chanyeol, kemudian tanpa aba aba ia kembali bergerak, mendorong penis itu kedalam tubuhnya lebih dalam.

"Uukhh euutthh ahh!"

"Hhaa—mmhh..."

"Aahh ahhh.. Chanyeollhh chanyeollhh!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam, dengan sengaja memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulutnya, menjilatinya sampai basah hingga tak sadar salivanya menetes ke dagunya. Ia menggerling menggoda insan di bawahnya tanpa henti. Chanyeol menatapnya intens, enggan berkedip, enggan menyia nyiakan sedikitpun adegan erotis di hadapannya.

Katakan saja ia gila sekarang, satu perasaan yang sebelumnya chanyeol sanggah keras keras kini muncul hanya karena aksi gila orang yang kini telah ia setubuhi.

"Hhmmphh! Aahh! Heeuuthh..hhaa..ahh!"

"Hheuumhh!"

" —uukhh hha haa~"

Mata baekhyun bergerak keatas, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tangannya yang semula berada di dalam mulutnya kini berpindah mengocok cepat penisnya sendiri. Sedangkan itu chanyeol mengigit bibirnya, penisnya terasa di jepit keras, pertanda bahwa omega itu sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya—dan tanpa menunggu lama baekhyun menjerit puas.

"Aaakhhh! Hhmmph..haa~"

Ia tampak lelah tetapi sorot matanya masih menantang pada chanyeol. Menyadari bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bernegosiasi chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Lepaskan aku maka aku bisa memberimu lebih"

Baekhyun menarik satu alisnya keatas, "aku yakin kau akan membunuhku" matanya mendelik ke arah pistol hitam yang tergeletak di nakas.

"Kau bisa membunuhku lebih dulu jika aku melakukan perlawanan padamu, deal?"

Baekhyun menatapnya skeptis, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis.

"Deal"

.

.

Tangan baekhyun bergetar, suaranya menggeram, ia menatap tajam pada chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali, ia sedang dalam masa _heat_ nya, ia juga tidak punya banyak kekuatan untuk melawan.

 _Sial!_

Ia tidak menyangka chanyeol seperti seekor rubah licik. Ia bisa membalikkan keadaan dengan cepat, bodoh! Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah menyetujui negosiasi tadi!?

"Hey, tatap aku"

"Eukh!" baekhyun mendongak ketika rantai yang tersambung pada lehernya ditarik tarik oleh chanyeol.

"Kau menginginkanku kan?"

Baekhyun menyeringai membalas senyuman chanyeol, ia tidak boleh tampak lemah.

Ia menjilat bibirnya sekilas sambil merangkak mendekati chanyeol, "kau tahu itu kan?"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia kemudian menarik dagu baekhyun membawa wajahnya mendekat.

"Kalau begitu—" ia mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut.

"Dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" lalu dengan kasar ia mendorong kepala baekhyun ke selangkangannya.

Chanyeol menarik lehernya kasar, memaksa baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya, dan tanpa perasaan ia mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun.

"Well...kau hampir mendapatkannya"

Chanyeol tertawa, ia bisa mendengarkan tawa penuh kepuasaan. Air matanya mengalir saat chanyeol mulai menarik kasar rambutnya lalu menggerakan kepalanya maju mundur.

"Aahh~ yeah~ kau akan mendapatkannya baekhyun"

"Uunghh!"

Baekhyun meronta ketika chanyeol memaksanya untuk melakukan _deep throat._

"Ahh—bukankah ini yang kau inginkan hhngg!"

Baekhyun menangis, bukan ini, ini terlalu kasar. Tubuhnya mungkin tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama jika caranya seperti ini.

 _Ploop—_

"Uhukk! Uhukk!—"

"Kau menangis huh?"

Baekhyun mendelik, menyeka air matanya cepat.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau akan mati dalam kenikmatan byun baekhyun"

 _Srrett—_

"Ah!"

Dengan cekatan chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun dan menindihnya, mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun termangu sesaat, mata chanyeol berkilat, menyiratkan amarah yang terbentang di dalam dirinya. Amarah dan nafsu yang beraduk jadi satu membuat akal sehatnya menguap begitu saja.

Ada rasa takut dihatinya, tapi ia tidak boleh gentar menghadapi chanyeol meskipun keadaannya sedang terjepit saat ini.

"Chan—uuaakkhh! Akhh!"

Baekhyun menjerit sejadinya bersamaan dengan penis chanyeol yang membobol analnya begitu saja

"Ssuuhh, jangan berisik, aku sedang berusaha _membuahimu_ "

Kepala baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih waras.

"Eeuumhh...nnahh ahh..j—janganh hhaa janganhh janganhh!"

Chanyeol bergeming, kepalanya menunduk menciumi kedua mata baekhyun yang berarir, perlahan lahan bergerak hingga berhenti di ceruk leher baekhyun, menciumnya dan mengendusnya. Menikmati feromon yang di produksi tubuh hangat baekhyun.

"Hhaa hhaa eeuuthh...aannghh~"

Kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah ketika chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan irama cepat, ia ingin melawan, ia tidak bisa membiarkan chanyeol keluar di dalam tubuhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia belum siap—

"Hhaa~ baekhyunhh baekhyunhh ukhh"

"Mmnnghh— aahh...haah...lebih cepathh aahh...lagihh nghh—"

Tubuh baekhyun menggelinjang atas kenikmatan yang tiada tara, mengkontaminasi otak warasnya yang semula bekerja. Kedua tangannya yang kini terlepas bebas mengalung di leher chanyeol. Menarik kepala lelaki itu menenggelamkannya di antara bahu dan lehernya.

"Aahh..akuhh—hhumm..akuhh mencintaimuhh chanyeolhh.. Miliki akuhh.. kkhh—!"

"Tsk!"

 _Graap!_

"Eekh!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar lebar, rasa perih menyerbu bagian tengkuknya. Ia bisa merasakan gigi gigi chanyeol menancap di atas kulitnya—chanyeol menandainya. Selang tak lama kemudian lidah chanyeol menjilati area itu, membasahinya, mengecap cairan kental berbau anyir disekitar sana.

"Uunggh! Aanhh aah~"

Kedua manik mata itu saling beradu pandang sesaat sebelum chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eukhh ahh.. Katakan kauhh ingin lebih.."

"Lagiihh uuhh—sshhaa ahh akkuhh inginhh hhuu—lebihh cepath"

"Hheeh...rasakan peniskuhh.."

"Hhaa! Nyyaahh ahh! Ukhh... Oohh ahh ahh "

Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, menginvasi liang itu semakin kasar dan cepat. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika dirasa ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

.

"Jadi...sekarang, siapa yang menginginkan siapa?" baekhyun tesenyum picik, menatap _harass_ ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Chanyeol terdengar menghela nafas kasar, alisnya bertautan menandakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai gaya bicara itu. Ia menekan pergelangan tangan baekhyun diatas cermin di belakang tubuh sang omega, baekhyun mendesis kecil.

"Berbalik" ucap chanyeol dingin, baekhyun mengernyit tetapi sebelum ia berkata lagi chanyeol sudah menarik tubuhnya, memutar tubuhnya hingga kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan cermin di lemari besar itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya dari cermin, ia tersenyun nakal sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bergerak mengecup bahu dan lehernya.

"Kau menyukai ini?" tanya baekhyun seraya menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin.

Penampilannya sangat berantakan, rambutnya sudah tidak lagi tertata rapih, kemeja putihnya tampak lusuh dan kusut, stocking hitamnya sudah kotor oleh cairan sperma. Iris coklat gelap miliknya mendelik kearah kakinya yang kembali terbalut stiletto merah itu.

 _Sexy—_

"Dasar jalang" cibir chanyeol lalu menarik pinggul baekhyun dan menekan punggungnya memerintahkannya untuk sedikit membungkuk.

"A—ammhh!—"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika merasakan jemari chanyeol kembali bermain di dalam lubang analnya, refleks pinggulnya ia goyangkan sedikit seraya mendesah kecil.

"Lagihh... humm? Kauhh hha—belum puas shh?"

Pria alpha itu tak menjawab, ia lebih fokus pada permainan jarinya. Mendorongnya kuat, menggerakan kukunya didalam sana hingga baekhyun membalasnya dengan erangan kecil.

"Oouhh—ggaahh...anghh..chanyeol cukuphh"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, lidahnya kembali menjilati cuping baekhyun sambil berbisik, "memohonlah untukku"

"Hhmhh...chanyeolhh akuh—hhaa akuh mohonhh..akuhh ingin penismuhh.."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, omega"

Satu tangan baekhyun bergerak ke belakang, menggeranyam ke perut chanyeol lalu turun semakin ke bawah.

"Masukan—masukan hmh..penishh besarmu akh!" desahnya sambil mengocok penis besar milik chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum puas mendengar kalimat itu, lantas ia mencabut jemarinya dari lubang anal baekhyun, mengocok sebentar penisnya lalu mendorongnya perlahan memasuki pintu masuk anal baekhyun yang memerah.

"Hhaaa~!"

 _Jleb!_

"Aahh..aku mulai"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia bersiap, membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan cermin itu, bersiap untuk menghadapi hentakan luar biasa dari arah belakangnya.

"Hhngg! Sshh..hha..a—aahh!"

Pinggul chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur, semakin lama ritmenya mulai bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat lagi. Hingga baekhyun menggeliat saat merasakan aneh di sekitar perutnya, ia membuka matanya lebar, mencoba menangkap siluet sosok chanyeol dari pantulan cermin.

"Aahh! J—janganhh eummhh..terlaluhh..hhaa! Dalamhh!"

"Kenapa hm?" goda chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, jemarinya mengepal keras, kedua kakinya juga gemetaran hebat.

"A—anehh..huunghh!... Akuhh—kkhh..heuuthh—"

 _Plak!_

"Aakhh!"

Tamparan telak ia terima di bagian pantatnya lalu chanyeol meremasnya gemas.

"Kauhh.. Berkata tidak tapi tubuhmu berkata iya, hmph! Munafik"

"Hhaammh!"

Baekhyun menjerit, chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang hingga mau tak mau kini tubuh baekhyun berdiri tegak sedangkan chanyeol masih tetap menggenjot lubangnya.

"Lihat tubuhmu sekarang, kau jelas menyukainya ketika aku memasukimu lebih dalam"

Mata sayunya terbuka sedikit, mengintip sedikit siluet tubuhnya di dalam cermin. Lidahnya terulur keluar meneteskan salivanya ke lantai, wajahnya merah padam, dan ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas penisnya yang mengacung sempurna keatas.

"Hheummphh! Hhu—ukkh ahhh..chanyeolhh ah ah"

"Katakan kau menyukainya baek"

"Ummh...akuhh—akkuhh sukahh ahh..yahh lagihh ahh..lebih dalamhh oohh ohh!"

Chanyeol tertawa puas, digerakannya pinnggulnya lebih cepat lagi sampai baekhyun tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

"Hhuuhh baekhyunhh—"

"Aanghh unnhh~ sshh..ouhh lagiihh..terushh ahh"

Chnyeol membuka matanya, ide jahil terlintas dibenaknya. Sontak ia melepaskan tangan baekhyun, dicabutnya penis itu dari lubang anal baekhyun. Baekhyun yang lemas refleks ambruk ke lantai, ia berbalik menatap tak suka pada chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Matanya berkilat marah tetapi sedetik kemudian kilatan matanya mereda setelah melihat chanyeol mengocok penisnya sendiri didepan wajahnya.

"Buka mulutmu"

Pria manis itu memberikan seringainya sebelum menurut, bersiap di bawah selangkangan chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, mulutnya terbuka dengan lidah yang terulur keluar. Tangan kanannya juga bergerak mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Ada rasa senang dihatinya yang tak terkira ketika menatap ekspresi _horny_ baekhyun, ia sudah benar benar gila karenya.

Dua kocokan terakhir lalu—

 _Croott_

Baekhyun mendesah, wajahnya penuh dengan sperma. Sontak lidahnya menjilat cairan sperma di ujung bibirnya lalu menatap chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh arti sembari merapalkan namanya disela desahan lembut.

Malam itu chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya benar benar tidak berdaya melawan birahinya.

.

.

.

Matanya mengerjap terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk dibalik tirai besar itu. Ia terbangun dipagi hari dengan perasaan tak menentu, tangannya meraih ruang kosong disampingnya—dingin.

Ia mengusap matanya yang berair, merasakan rasa sakit yang berasal dari lubang lain di dalam hatinya. Ia terisak, memeluk tubuhnya erat, tidak—harusnya ia tidak membiarkan alpha itu pergi. Ia tahu chanyeol tidak akan menepati janjinya karena dirinya tidak di inginkan oleh pria itu.

Baekhyun berjengket, langkahnya terasa hampa, kakinya terasa melayang. Samar samar ia masih bisa mencium feromon khas milik chanyeol menempel pekat di tubuhnya, bercampur dengan miliknya—ah, kepalanya terasa berputar putar.

Ia menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kemejanya, maniknya mendelik, seraya tangannya menggapai perlahan benda metal di atas nakas.

Ia genggam senjata api itu dalam dekapannya, melangkah perlahan dan pasti ke depan cermin. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap refleksi dirinya yang begitu berantakan. Ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang berlinang dari pelupuknya kala melihat tanda yang ditinggalkan di sekitar lehernya; sangat jelas, terisak, sakit. Ia menelan salivanya, mengigit bibirnya keras, perlahan lahan ia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke kepalanya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

Tanpa ragu, telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

Sekali lagi ia menatap tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, air matanya mengalir deras dari pelupuk indahnya, hingga akhirnya—

 _Doorr!_

.

.

.

.

It's cringe... I know.. I'm sorry.. I've did my best for this :')

Gua tau kalian merasa gk puas, ini kepanjangan dan monoton.. I'm soo sowrryy :'( but i hope u like this one guys, dan semoga ini cukup untuk memenuhi asupan ff chanbaek kalian..

Akar permasalahan chanbaek akan di ceritakan di chap dpn ya, gua kasih sedikit clue di awal biar kalian gk kurang kerung gitu pas baca :( and also, ini kayaknya bakal ada sequelnya. soo gua harap kalian gk kapok untuk menunggu 'sebentar' lagi ya ya ya?

Sekali lagi ku ingin menyampaikan beribu kata maaf, ku sudah berusaha bikin ini jd cerita yg menarik tp nyatanya gua gk jago :') tp shh..ah sudahlah! Hmm last word? See u at the next chapter my beloved readers :*

 **Baiibaii~**


End file.
